Harry and Ginny (Leaps)
by Gennilouise
Summary: Some shots of Harry and Ginny's life (my way) I'm terrible at summaries! - The story is better than it sounds! sorry If you don't like it! R&R! (sexual content...)


I OWN NOTHING J. K. ROWLING OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS

Ginny watched Harry as he moved through the great hall, smiling at everyone, his look seemed to help them understand what had just happened, everything they needed to know was said, in a look. Ginny watched him walk up and almost pass her without looking at her, her smile faded, she had been wanting him to come and see her, she wanted him to tell her everything was okay now, but he hadn't. Just as Harry moved passed her, he turned and looked back to her, but his eyes didn't tell her everything was okay, they looked at her, then the door, then back, Ginny then knew he wanted to see her after seeing Ron. After Harry left with Ron and Hermione, Ginny looked up to her mother and smiled; "I'm going to get my things, I'll be back soon." Molly replied; "do you want me to come too dear?" "no thanks Mum, I need some time to think. I'll be back," with that Ginny headed out of the room not looking at anyone, her eyes were red, and welled up every time she thought of Fred, but she needed to see Harry, and she knew he needed to see her. She walked up the stairs, and found the Gryffindor common room, the painting swung open as she uttered the password, Ginny moved through the room, straight to the stairs. Heading up to the girls dormitory she quickly packed her things, after making her bed, Ginny lay down on it, resting her head for only a moment it seemed before she woke gently, to her lips being kissed tenderly, she opened her eyes to find Harry sitting on the bed beside her, smiling; "your mum sent me up to find you, you've been sleeping for hours." she opened her eyes wider to find a dark sky out her window, it had been still twilight when she had gone to rest. "She could wait a little longer, couldn't she? Is their something you wanted to say to me?" Harry lowered his head, his face turned bright red, as he spoke; "I wanted to tell you, I should never have let you go. I never wanted you to get hurt, that's the only reason I did, can we go back to being who we should be? Because we should be together." Ginny smiled and moved her hand around to the back of Harry's neck, she kissed him deeply, using her other hand to better position him on the bed beside her. Harry sat rigid, he had never seen Ginny, or any girl, so …animalistic. Ginny deepened her kiss, pushing Harry's back to rest on her pillow, he swung his legs onto the bed, Ginny pulled back out of the kiss, and smiled. She reached her other hand over to the other side of Harry, moving back to kiss him again, Ginny straddled his waist, Ginny felt the pressure build through Harry's jeans, she leaned back and looked at it, chuckling, Harry, embarrassed by his accidental forwardness whispered; "Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to, sorry, I just - sorry." his face changing to a full beetroot colour. Ginny smiled and moved herself down, removing Harry's shoes, slipping her own off too, she moved to undo Harry's belt, dropping it to the side of the bed, Ginny gently undid the button and unzipped his jeans, before pulling down the top of his jeans, and underwear, to reveal himself, Ginny pulled them off. Harry looked up: "No fair, I lose the jeans, you lose the top." Ginny smiled as she felt his hands caress her body, finding his way to her buttons, unbuttoning the top and sliding it over her shoulders, his hands rubbing softly down her arms, shoulders, breasts and abdomen, she pulled herself under the cover she had lay on the bed, he crawled underneath to join her. Finding himself laying beside Ginny, he kissed her, Ginny rolled on top of Harry, pressing her breasts onto his chest, Ginny lifted his shirt over his shoulders, kissing his chest she moved down his bare body. Ginny held him in her hands, hearing him moan as she paced him in her mouth, her tongue caressed him, moving him in and out on her mouth, Ginny moved her hands to his hips, grasping him, feeling his hips buck as she sucked him whole, Ginny forced Harry to turn over. With Ginny underneath him, he could control the depth, with her hands on his hips, Ginny felt him lunge himself into her, as he neared completion, Ginny moved him out of her, Harry lifted himself high above her as she moved beneath him, finding herself at the same hight as Harry, Ginny kissed him again, he moved his hands down to her waist, unzipping her jeans, Harry removed them, feeling him above her, Ginny moved her hands down to Harry's, and place him at her entrance, lifting her arms above her head she waited for him, "Ginny," Harry said, "Yes Harry?" Ginny said, lifting her eyes to meet his perfect green eyes, "Will you Marry Me?" Ginny smiled and exhaled loudly, "I thought you'd never ask!" he rested his hands on her hips and felt her tense as he entered her, her chest bucking forward as she gasped, laying back down Ginny smiled, Harry was inside of her, Harry thrusted himself forward as they continued. Ginny's moans filling the room, Harry's gasps and moans surrounding them both, Ginny felt his movement inside of her, the hot burning fading as he motioned himself in time with her bucks of pleasure. Harry collapsed on top of Ginny, kissing her neck, and moving to her side, Ginny wrapped her arms around him and felt the warm breeze come in through the window. Here they rested in each others arms. Molly Weasley realized the time and began her way through the castle, she had sent Harry up to find Ginny and hour and a half ago, she wanted Ginny down for dinner, she entered the common room and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory, opening the door Molly saw the mess of clothes on the ground, "lumos" she said, then the room filled with light and Molly saw Harry and Ginny in the bed, together. Harrys protective arms hiding Ginny's breast as the blanket dwindled at their waists, in her sleep Molly could see Ginny's smile, "AHEM." Harry and Ginny both woke, Harry still wearing his glasses was able to see that their sleeps interrupter was none other than Molly Weasley. "Mum, ah. Good morning?" Ginny said with a nervous smile, gathering the blankets up to cover her chest. "Morning Ginny, come down now, it's time for tea, you'd best be down soon, clean up this mess of a room first though, love you Ginny, and Harry dear." Molly said then move to exit the room, "Did that really just happen?" said Harry, Ginny lay with her mouth agape, "I know she likes you, but. Wow. Just, wow." Harry smiled and kissed Ginny tenderly, "We'd better get down there, before she gets angry." Ginny slid out of bed and grabbed her clothing, slipping it on quickly; "Are you going to get dressed?" she asked Harry, he smiled and said; "You're beautiful, I like watching you." Ginny blushed as she put her shoes on, "Come on! Mum will be really angry if we're late!" Harry slipped out of bed, retrieved his clothes and got dressed quickly, as Ginny cleaned up the room, ensuring she packed all of her belongings. Harry slipped his shoes on and stood up beside her, "Ready?" she asked, he nodded and closed her trunk, Harry and Ginny held hands as they walked down the girls dormitory steps Harry carrying Ginny's trunk, they made there way to the great hall. Upon arrival, Ginny and Harry smiled as they saw everyone gathered for tea, they were not the only ones who were late, with everyone sharing war stories, and uncovering the whereabouts of their loved ones, they too had found no time for tea. Harry placed Ginny's trunk at the foot of the staircase and headed over to the large group of redheaded Weasleys. "Guys! We have News!" Harry said in a very loud voice, "I don't think EVERYONE wants to know HARRY!" Said Molly Weasley, "I think they do." Said Ginny with the Biggest smile any of them had ever seen her with, "We're getting Married." they said together, Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled before turning to her family's shocked looks. "You're What?" said Ron, "Engaged!" they said in time again, before giggling at their simultaneous reactions, "But Ginny's not wearing a ring?" said Hermione, "OH!" said Harry, smacking himself on the head before getting down on one knee and pulling a red box out of his pocket, "Almost forgot!" "Ginevra Weasley, Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Ginny smiled, "Only if you never EVER call me that name again," she said as Harry slipped the ring onto her finger, and jumped up and kissed her passionately. "That's enough! Thank you! I don't want grandchildren till your married," Molly said sternly. Ginny laughed, and kissed Harry again, "Good, because we want to get married in three weeks time." Molly turned on her heels and walked right up, nose to nose with them, "Why, would you need to get married so soon? No rush, is there?" as if implying 'there had better not be' Ginny giggled, "I've been waiting my whole life, and I'm tired of waiting." Molly rolled her eyes and walked away, Harry laughed as he kissed Ginny again, and three weeks later, they were married. Hermione had been Ginny's maid of honour and had spent the entire time stressed beyond belief over the whole thing, "HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO WORK!" she kept yelling whenever she thought she was out of earshot of Ginny and Harry, but it went smoothly and if possible, better than Ginny's dreams. On May 27 the day after the wedding, Ginny was laying in the king size bed, in the new house Harry had bought them both as a wedding present, it was so nice, she realized as she looked around that it looked quite a bit, like the burrow, Harry walked into the room, "I could get used to this!" he said walking in wearing only a towel. Seeing her sitting with nothing but sheets covering her. "Let's just hope Mum doesn't 'pop by' within the next few moment!" Ginny laughed, Harry kissed her again, Just then an Owl tapped on their window, "I don't recognise that owl?" Ginny said, "I Do, It's McGonagall's personal one," Harry said, leaping up to get the mail, "It's our diplomas' to say we've successfully graduated Hogwarts, I don't understand, we both missed so much school!" Ginny laughed "What Grade's did we get?" expecting a 'just passed' "All O's and E's" "WHAT!" Ginny exclaimed, "You mean, we've been given diplomas' with EXCEPTIONAL grades, without really completing?" "I Guess so, Oh another letter - oh I get it. They want us to come back and teach." "HAHA, wait, what subjects Harry?" "Defense against the Dark Arts for me, and Transfiguration for you, and joint Head of house, it says we could even live here and floo in daily," "It sounds pretty perfect if I'm honest, except for one thing," "what's that Ginny?" "I think I'm Pregnant."

Ginny was pregnant, and little baby Albus was born eight months after their wedding, turns out, Ginny conceived that first night. So even without knowing it they did have a reason to rush the wedding. They were fabulous teachers, and wonderful parents.


End file.
